1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the high temperature processing of almost any waste liquid that can be pumped.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The disposal of waste liquids is an increasing problem for all industries producing waste liquids, as new laws prevent the practice of liquid disposal by land fill. Combustible liquids generated in one location must generally be hauled very long distances for incineration. The long distance transportation of combustible waste liquids is also presently being evaluated by appropriate authorities from a safety standpoint. As one example, a sizable approved waste liquid burning or incineration facility is not available within a 130 mile radius from Pittsburgh, Pa. The few large incineration facilities available in this country are usually rotary kilns which are very inefficient by design. Because of their inefficient combustion of waste liquids, they require large and expensive wet scrubbing dust collecting systems to meet current anti-pollution standards. These wet scrubbers produce their own problems by generating an effluent which has to be disposed of in some manner. This is the principle reason that large liquid incinerators are remotely located from populated areas. Also, being in remote areas, one cannot efficiently convert the generated heat into useful energy.
Other existing waste liquid incinerators are highly specialized devices generally used in small installations for specific liquid disposal. Technical limitations such as method of feeding of the liquid into the combustion chamber, uneven temperature in the combustion chamber, type of combustion chamber insulation, liquid contamination with particles, different combustion characteristics of the liquid to be processed, or sticking of the resulting ash to the combustion chamber walls are some reasons why liquid incinerators of the prior art are limited in their applications. In addition, liquid incinerators of the prior art, because of their technical limitations, are subject to explosions and to frequent damage due to explosions in the combustion chamber.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for processing of waste liquids or fluids which are void of the stated hazards and disadvantages of the systems of the prior art.